


Feels So Right

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, College Student Louis, Disney Inspired, Explicit Sexual Content, Fate, Fluff, Harry is 19, High School Musical AU, Karaoke, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry, college student Harry, louis is 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: The emcee leans in between them, handing over his mic to the blue-eyed vision. “You know what? Someday… Someday you guys might thank me for this...”OR the one where Louis is Troy, Harry is Gabriella, and we find out what really happened after karaoke at that ski resort...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 49
Kudos: 232
Collections: Disney Direction Fic Fest 2020





	Feels So Right

**Author's Note:**

> So, this all started when that picture of Louis with long hair turned up in July 2020 and I couldn't get the image of him as Troy from High School Musical out of my head. Anyway...this is the result. I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This was written for the [ Disney Direction Fic Fest 2020 ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/disneydirection2020/). Please go and check out the amazing fics that were created as part of the fest!
> 
> The commissioned cover artwork for this fic was created by the immensely talented Tanya (aka wilywolf). Please go and show them some love on [ Tumblr ](https://wilywolf.tumblr.com/) and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wilywolf92/).
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome - they make me so happy and I appreciate them greatly. xx

The noise from the party downstairs filters through the open doorway and into the library, permeating the bubble Harry has created for himself. It’s not a bother, not really. He's perfectly content in his little reading nook by the open fire, heat radiating off the flames and settling over his tired body, weary from a day on the slopes. He turns the page of his book, wiggling his feet further between the couch cushions where they’re tucked up to his side, warm woollen socks guarding against any hint of a chill that may have made its way into the chalet.

The booming voice of the emcee calls up another unwitting victim for their turn on the karaoke stage and Harry’s grateful that he can hide away from the spectacle, never one for putting himself on display like that. No. He’s much happier here, settled in for an evening with Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet as he re-reads his favourite novel. It’s a special treat and a New Year's Eve ritual no matter where he is in the world. 

Just like the last five years, his parents have dragged him along on the annual holiday with their group of close friends. A week away between Boxing Day and New Years Day, different locations to relax before December becomes January and the year kicks off again. Sometimes they chase the warmer weather, soaking up the sunshine by the ocean, or other times, like this year, working off the stress of the festive season closer to home on the slopes in Telluride, Colorado.

He didn’t really have to come this year, he’s nineteen now and working his gap year to save some money for off-campus accommodation and a car before he starts college, so he could’ve stayed at home. But unfortunately, Harry wasn’t strong enough to withstand his mother’s trembling bottom lip and sad eyes when her excitement for their holiday destination was met by his initially lacklustre response. He’d thrown his well-practised decline out the window and swiftly backpedalled; her bright smile reason enough to know that he’d done the right thing. Besides, a free ski trip should never be knocked back, and he’s had a great time. He loves to ski, the feeling of freedom on the slopes, the crisp mountain air, and stunning scenery are all well worth the trip.

His peaceful reverie is interrupted by a vision in silver sequence at the doorway. “Harry!” His mother shouts far too loud for the quiet room but clearly not phasing her one bit in her obviously tipsy state. “What on  _ earth _ are you doing hiding away in here? There’s a party downstairs!”

“Hi, mom. I’m fine. Just reading,” Harry says and lifts his book up in the hopes of placating her although he doubts it’s going to be enough.

She frowns and determinedly strides into the room, teetering on her high heels, champagne glass dangling precariously in her fingers. “No! No, no and no. You will  _ not _ spend New Year’s reading,” she says emphatically as she stops in front of him and snatches the book from his grasp. 

“But  _ mom _ ,” Harry whines, knowing full well what’s coming next but putting in one last-ditch effort to sway her, as fruitless as that’s going to be.

“Harry Edward Styles,” she states shaking her head and oh god, she’s wheeling out his full name, that’s never a good sign. “You need to get your butt downstairs right now, young man. There’s karaoke and people and music and dancing and a whole truck-load of fun to be had. Come on!” She grabs onto Harry’s hand and hauls him up off the comfortable couch, socked feet sliding on the wooden floors.

“Can’t I just stay here? I’m not bugging anyone and I’m really enjoying my book and-“

“Honestly, Harry,” she tutts, starting to drag him to the door. He could resist, of course. He’s got a good foot on her height-wise and could chuck her over his shoulder with ease, but the exercise would be entirely futile. He knows he’s lost this battle. She stops in the hallway and rounds on him. “Now. Go back to your room and get changed into something more suitably festive and then I want to see you at that party!”

Harry huffs out a breath and rolls his eyes before realising how petulant he seems and not liking it one bit. He’s an adult, all nineteen years of him. “Fine,” he acquiesces with a small smile. “I’ll be down there soon.”

His mother grins like the cat who got the cream, knowing she’s succeeded. “That’s my boy. See you in a bit. Party clothes remember!” She says far louder than necessary as she turns on her heel and totters down toward the stairs that lead to the party, music pounding and lights flashing up the walls of the staircase. 

Harry trudges back to his room on the next floor up and rummages through his suitcase for something more  _ suitable _ . He finds his olive green jumper and black skinny jeans and throws them on, fixing his unruly mop of curls and holding them back with a rolled-up headscarf. He’s growing it out but it’s at an awkward and hard to manage stage which he finds infuriating at times. He gives himself a final once over and heads out the door, pocketing his phone and room key.

The sounds of the party draw him enticingly regardless of how much he wants to resist. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy a good time but the few people around his age that he knows through his parents aren’t really his crowd. He just hopes he can find a dark spot to sit and observe the goings-on without having to interact too much whilst still placating his mom’s well-meaning desire to have him socialize.

He turns the final corner and is met with a scene that matches his expectation. The throng of people are in various states of joviality, dancing with glasses held high. White and blue helium balloons float in bunches attached to weights on the few tables dotted around the room and a Happy New Year sign hangs from the ceiling. In the centre of the room is a small stage, empty save for two mic stands awaiting the next karaoke performance.

He spies a bar off to the side and makes his way through the crowd, chin tucked to his chest to avoid eye contact and shoulders hunched in on himself. There are flutes lined up on a row filled with bubbling champagne and tumblers of orange juice and various flavours of soda alongside mugs of what looks like egg nog; perhaps a little late in the season but Harry loves the creamy texture as it slides down his throat so he decides on trying to swipe one of those. At nineteen, he’s not legally allowed to drink, of course, but he figures it’s New Year’s Eve and in all the merriment he doubts anyone will bat an eyelid. The bartender is otherwise occupied, back turned, focused on making some kind of concoction for a trio of giggling women who are leaning over the bar and ogling his ass as he swivels his hips suggestively for their amusement. Harry grins and casually grabs one of the complimentary drinks as he passes by, no one the wiser to his move.

He heads for the far side of the room where there are a few couches around a blazing fire. An armchair in the corner calls his name and he makes a beeline for it, plonking himself down into the soft cushions and crossing one leg over the other, ready to watch the night unfold.

He scans the room, settling back to people-watch as an eighties remix of Love Shack pumps loudly from the speakers. It’s not so bad, really. He’d still prefer to have his nose buried in his novel but this is not such a terrible way to ring in the New Year. Harry’s gaze is drawn toward the karaoke stage as the emcee jumps up and grabs one of the mics, a paper hat adorning his head, and a bright blue lei draped around his neck to match his garish pink and blue Hawaiian shirt.

“Alright!” He shouts above the music, the volume lowered for his announcement. “Which pair is going to be next to entertain us?” He addresses the crowd, the hint of an Irish lilt present in his voice.

He shines a large, handheld spotlight across the room, some people ducking and weaving as they try to avoid the light landing on them while others chase the light, arms in the air to get his attention.

Two teenage girls near the front of the stage jumping up and down, party hats askew on their heads, squealing with delight as he focuses on them. “You two have already had a go!” He says, shaking his head. “We need  _ fresh _ meat to devour.”

The path of the spotlight edges closer to Harry and panic washes over him. He thought he was safely hidden away here in the corner but perhaps he was-

_ Oh shit. _

The bright light blinds him and he raises up his free hand to shield his eyes. No, oh god, fuck no.

“Ahhhhhh, well looky what we have here. Hello, there new person.” The devilish glee in the emcee’s voice is like a stab to Harry’s chest, heart rate rising and sweat prickling at his temples.

From around the halo of his hand, he watches helplessly as the emcee jumps off the stage and strides toward him. Fuck.

“We have one half of our next pair of victims,” he says as he lowers the light and holds out his hand. “Come on. Up. Up. Up!”

The crowd starts to chant and clap and he can feel all eyes in the room on him. He shakes his head but it’s clear that he isn’t going to be able to avoid this humiliation. He sets down his drink and takes the offered hand, swiftly pulled from his seat and dragged back through the crowd of people, stumbling slightly but regaining his balance before embarrassing himself any further. God. This is going to be mortifying.

They take the stage and Harry moves to stand in front of one of the mics, gripping the metal pole like a lifeline. His eyes dart back and forth across the sea of people below him, a blur of unfamiliar faces and glitter and balloons. His mom catches his eye, arms raised in jubilation, giving him an encouraging thumbs up like this is her dream come true. At least someone is happy about this unfortunate turn of events.

It’s not like he hasn’t been on stage before. He was in the choir in grade school and did a lauded rendition of Sandy in Grease for his High School’s Springtime Spectacular. But this is different. Unprompted. He hasn’t prepared and has no idea what song will be randomly selected from the karaoke machine, and, more importantly, he doesn’t know who his duet partner is going to be.

As if reading his thoughts the emcee starts scanning the crowd once again with his spotlight. Harry cringes as he stops briefly on two of his dad's friends before thankfully moving on to three guys huddled around a high-top table.

“And who do we have here?” He asks as the one with his back to them turns. Harry nearly swallows his tongue when a guy around his age, or maybe a little older, points it’s to his chest questioningly. He’s breathtaking. High cheekbones framed by long shaggy hair, piercing blue eyes shining brightly in the spotlight, a black blazer over a soft-looking grey jumper which tapers at his waist, and black skinny jeans on his shapely legs. 

His friends slap him on the back and he shakes his head, hands up in defence. They just cackle at him, catcalling and whooping in delight as one of them pushes him toward the stage. He stumbles slightly and throws an  _ Oi!  _ over his shoulder, stepping up begrudgingly and taking his position at the other mic stand.

The emcee leans in between them, handing over his mic to the blue-eyed vision. “You know what? Someday… Someday you guys might thank me for this...”

Harry very much doubts that but as the music starts and the lyrics appear on the screen, his fate is sealed: There’s no going back now.

He scans the words and sends up a silent prayer that he at least knows the song.  _ Something New. _ It’s an oldie but was a big hit in its time so he hopes that his partner is familiar with it too. Harry crosses his arms across his chest nervously as the strains of the introduction boom out from the speakers. He glances over at the guy beside him shyly, unsure of which part he’ll want to take but he’s still focused on his mates who have made their way to the front of the crowd and are hooting and hollering, drinks raised in celebration. Harry just hopes he goes first so he can take the higher part.

The intro finishes and Harry leans in toward the mic just in case but as he opens his mouth the guy starts singing. 

_ Living in my own world… didn’t understand. _

Harry gasps as the words fall from his partner’s lips, tone raspy and beautiful. Harry watches wide-eyed as he continues.

_ That anything can happen… when you take a chance. _

The guy turns his head and catches Harry staring, a blush rampaging furiously up his neck and onto his cheeks. Harry snaps his head around and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and then he sings.

_ I never believed in… what I couldn’t see. _

_ I never opened my heart… to all the possibilities. _

_ I know… _

Harry startles and opens his eyes as they sing, voices harmonizing perfectly like they were always destined to be paired together in song. Harry continues.

_ That something has changed. _

_ Never felt this way… and right here tonight. _

Harry turns to look at him, finding an expression of shock but also fondness, a small smile curling the corners of his lips. The man nods and grips his mic, angling himself toward Harry as they launch into the chorus. 

_ This could be the start of something new. _

_ It feels so right to be here with you. _

_ And now looking in your eyes… I feel in my heart. _

_ The start of something new. _

Harry feels his confidence building as the crowd surges below them, pumping the air with their fists. He uncrosses his arms, and reaches up, threading his fingers over the top of the mic. His partner starts the second verse, shucking off his jacket and throws it over his mates in the front row. He really gets into it, leaning forward and playing up to the audience and Harry chuckles in response.

They sing together and separately, each holding their own. The guy keeps glancing at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes and Harry’s face is burning up with the attention.

By the time they reach the second chorus, Harry has all but forgotten that there is anyone else in the room with this gorgeous man singing right to him. Then he steps closer, and then closer again, and Harry backs up reflexively, nearly falling off the stage, but the crowd pushes him upright and then he’s all up in the man’s space. They’re sharing breaths of air as the words pass between them, a hint of cologne drifting up into Harry’s nostrils, staring intently into each other’s eyes and singing with all they have. 

_ And now looking in your eyes… I feel in my heart. _

_ The start of something new. _

As the bridge starts, the guy grips the mic stand and leans it toward Harry, singing his heart out and playing it up for both Harry and the crowd who are lapping up their performance with gusto, wolf-whistling and shouting the lyrics along with them. Harry throws his head back and laughs, enjoying every single moment.

The song builds to its crescendo and they both hit the high note perfectly like they’ve been rehearsing for this performance their whole lives. 

The final chorus begins and the man stalks toward him, closer, so much closer, never once breaking his gaze and Harry feels the genuine spark of pure lust and desire deep in his gut. He’s transfixed by this man who is serenading him in a way he’s never experienced. It’s all so intense and overwhelming and then he’s taking Harry’s hand in his, fingers threading together like puzzle pieces finding their rightful place. 

_ And now looking in your eyes… I feel in my heart… the start of something new. _

_ The start of something new… the start of something new... _

The crowd erupts as they finish, but it’s just noise, unable to penetrate the bubble they’ve created. Their gaze is locked like duelling tractor beams, drawing each other in. The world stops spinning, reality suspended in time, and then they’re being wrenched apart as the emcee steps between them and takes Harry’s mic.

“Woah, that was awesome!” The emcee shouts and Harry takes a step back, the spell broken. “Great job…” he trails off, looking expectantly at Harry, mic held up at his chin, and it takes a beat for him to realize he’s waiting for him to say his name.

“Oh, I’m H-Harry,” he stutters.

The emcee nods and turns to the blue-eyed man and future star of Harry’s fantasies. 

“Louis,” he says breathlessly into the mic but looks straight past the emcee, smiling at Harry instead. Harry returns it easily and feels that blush creep up his neck once more.

“Let’s show Harry and Louis some love for that amazing performance!”

The audience goes wild and then Louis is being pulled off the stage by his mates, back slaps in plentiful supply as Harry just stands there frozen on the spot. Louis looks back at him, an apologetic look on his face before he’s being dragged into the sea of people and disappearing from sight.

Harry snaps himself out of it and steps down off the stage as the music blares again. He winds his way through the crowd, cheers and congratulations following in his wake. The adrenaline is coursing through his veins and he suddenly can’t breathe. He needs some air, needs to escape for a few minutes. 

The doors at the back of the room open out onto a terrace so he heads straight for them, bursting through and slamming them shut behind him. It’s fucking freezing but the frigid night air is exactly what he needs to clear his head. He walks to the edge and plants his hands on the wooden railing, a fresh dusting of snow crunching under his palms as he steadies himself.

The sound of the party filters out, muffled from the other side of the doors as he tries to take in what just transpired. The last five minutes have to be up there with the most surreal of his entire life and it’s difficult to process when all he can see is piercing blue eyes and all he can hear is the beautiful raspy tone of Louis’ voice.

“ _ Louis _ ,” he whispers, letting the name roll around on his tongue and fall from his lips. He’s the most beautiful man Harry has ever seen in real life and he’s starting to think the entire thing was just a dream. Perhaps he’s fallen asleep by the fire in the library reading his novel and he’s conjured up his perfect man in his subconscious.

He’s startled from his reverie but the sound of the doors opening behind him and music blasting out briefly into the quiet night before they’re closed again. He turns to see who else would be crazy enough to brave the cold and his breath is sucked from his lungs.

“Harry!” Louis shouts. “There you are. Fuck it’s cold,” he says as he strides toward him, not having put his jacket back on, Harry notes. “What are you doing out here?”

Harry blinks, unable to render a coherent response. “I- I uhm…”

Louis stops beside him, leaning his hip on the railing and facing Harry, hand resting on top and tracing figure eights in the snow. He frowns and tilts his head. “Y’alright?”

Harry regains the ability to speak, but only just. “I uhm… I needed some air.”

“Oh, okay. You feeling better?”

Harry nods. “Mmmm… much.”

“That was so cool in there. I’ve never done anything like that before. You’ve uhm… you’ve got a great voice.”

Harry ducks his head shyly. “Thanks. Not as good as yours though,” Harry says and looks up from under his eyelashes. “You sounded amazing.”

Now it’s Louis’ turn to blush and Harry takes a mental picture to store away in a new compartment of his brain he’s going to dedicate just for tonight and this amazing man before him.

“Dunno about that,” Louis says with a raise of his shoulder. “But it was fun, yeah?”

He’s looking at Harry with such hope in his eyes and Harry can’t help but beam a smile at him. It does the trick and Louis returns his smile with blinding force.

They regard each other as the quiet of the night hangs between them. Harry should say something but he’s tongue-tied.  _ Think, you idiot,  _ he scolds himself internally. 

“Are you staying at the resort for long?” Is what Harry ultimately goes with. It’s lame and he knows it, but it’s the best his addled brain can manage right now.

Louis grins anyways. “Just until tomorrow. You?”

“Day after.”

“With your family?”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry says. Damn it. Louis is going to think he’s a bloody kid. “I was gonna stay home but mom wanted me to come. Think she’s trying to make the most of it before I head off to college,” he emphasizes trying to let Louis know he’s not in High School anymore.

“That’s cool. You’d be crazy to knock back a free ski holiday. I’m here on a lads week away while we’re on break.”

“Nice. Which college?”

“Colorado State,” Louis says proudly. 

“No way! Me too. I mean, that’s where I’ll be starting in a few months.”

Louis’ eyes light up at that. “Yeah?” He asks as he edges closer. “Maybe I can show you around when you come for orientation.”

Harry turns and mirrors Louis' position, hip resting on the railing, hand outstretched on top. “I’d like that.”

Louis’ pink tongue peeks out and he licks his lips. Harry follows the motion and copies it reflexively. “So what are your plans for the rest of New Year’s Eve?”

“Well. I was happily tucked away in the library reading before mom said I had to go back to my room and change so I could come down and socialize. So, I guess I don’t have any plans, as such.” Harry sincerely hopes that his plans for the rest of the evening will involve Louis; his lips, his hands, and anything else Louis will let him have.

Louis is staring at him so intently like he’s looking into his soul. “Hmmm… I saw you, you know. Before. Buried in that book of yours by the fire. You looked very cozy.”

“Yeah?”

They’re so close now, just like they were on the stage, steamy breaths puffed out of their mouths and drifting over one another. “I’m glad your mom made you come to the party.”

“Me too.”

God. Harry wants to kiss him so badly. Wants to devour him and let himself be devoured in return.

Louis’ fingers brush over the backs of Harry’s knuckles and Harry turns his palm up. Louis walks his fingertips up to Harry’s wrist, the sensation sending a shiver through his body, both from the cold touch and the arousal sparking in his bloodstream.

The doors swing open again and the music surges out but it doesn’t shatter their bubble; Harry’s not sure much could at this point. 

“Lou! Lou, it’s nearly time for the countdown. You coming- oh…”

Louis doesn’t break his gaze, just smirks and turns his head slightly. “I’m busy. Fuck off!” He shouts in the direction of his friend. Harry giggles and grips onto Louis’ wrist.

“Oooohhhhh, right,” his friend says with a knowing lilt in his voice. “Stay safe, have fun. Use protection!”

Louis rolls his eyes and Harry giggles some more as the intruder retreats, the sounds of the party muffled once again through the closed door as they start the countdown to midnight. 

_ 10! _

Louis takes a step closer.

_ 9! _

Harry moves his foot forward, laughter subsiding as the enormity of the situation washes over him in a wave.

_ 8! _

Louis grips onto Harry’s waist with his free hand.

_ 7! _

The intensity of their gaze holds them in place, hanging in limbo as the countdown continues.

_ 6! _

Harry reaches up and slides his hand around the back of Louis’ neck eliciting a shiver from his cold touch. 

5!

Snowflakes drift down from the sky and catch on Louis’ eyelashes. 

_ 4! _

Louis pulls him in, bodies aligning as he snakes his hand around to Harry’s lower back.

_ 3! _

Harry smiles and tilts his head in readiness.

_ 2! _

Louis returns his smile; easily, eagerly, sure.

_ 1! _

Everything moves in slow motion as they close the final inch of space. Harry closes his eyes as their lips meet in a chaste kiss. Tame for now, but not for long.

_Happy New Year!_ Harry hears the crowd shout in jubilation; whistles and hoots and the sounds of party poppers and blowers filtering in through the rush of blood in his ears, but he could care less. His focus is elsewhere.

Louis moves against him, tongue sliding out to ask for entrance and Harry opens up with a sharp intake of breath before diving in to seek out Louis’ warmth. They move together, hands roaming, pinching, gliding. Louis spins Harry around and pushes him into the railing, thigh slotting between his legs as Harry lets out a satisfied groan.

Louis is confident but not arrogant, giving and taking in equal measure and Harry meets him halfway with every movement. It’s by far the best first kiss of Harry’s life and he wants more, so much more, everything Louis will let him have. 

Harry’s hands find their way to Louis’ ass and he gives it a squeeze, a hiccuped moan spilling into Harry’s mouth. Cold fingers dip under the hem of Harry’s jumper, sparks of electricity shooting up Harry’s spine at the promise of what this night could entail. 

Louis slides his hands further up under Harry’s jumper as he pulls back and breaks their kiss, steam rising from their panted breaths. “It’s really cold out here, Harry. Fancy moving this inside somewhere warmer and more… private?”

There’s no doubt in Harry’s mind where this is leading and he is absolutely on board. A thousand percent on board. By the look in Louis’ eyes, there’s little doubt in his mind either.

Harry doesn’t consider himself promiscuous by any means, but he’s no blushing virgin either, and there’s just something about Louis that makes him want to throw caution to the wind and let his primal urges take over. Bolstered by his own desires and the look of sheer lust Louis is giving him he squares his shoulders. “My room or yours?” Harry says with a wink.

Louis chuckles and quirks a brow. “Well, I’m sharing with two other lads so unless you’ve got an exhibitionist kink or are keen on a foursome, which I  _ sincerely _ hope you're not,” Louis says with a pleading grimace and Harry smiles and shakes his head, earning a relieved smile in return from the man before him. “Then I definitely vote for your room.”

Harry gives Louis’ ass one more squeeze for good measure and then grabs a hold of his hand, taking off toward the doors.

Louis tugs on his hand and Harry turns, frowning. “This way,” Louis whispers, like it’s a secret and nods toward the side of the terrace. “Round here. Don’t wanna deal with my mates.”

Harry follows behind as Louis leads them down a passageway and through another door into the main foyer. They leap up the stairs two at a time, covering the three floors quickly and in silence. Harry’s heart is beating against his rib cage, more with nervous excitement than exertion. 

“Down here,” Harry says as they reach the top of the flight and Louis lets Harry usher them to his door, room key in his hand in readiness. Louis plasters himself to Harry’s back as he unlocks the door and they tumble inside. 

The moon is shining through the open curtains illuminating the room, the panes of the windows ringed with snow. It’s quiet up here, away from the revelry of the party and Louis guides them toward the bed, feet moving in tandem as the anticipation builds.

Harry spins around and sits on the bed, Louis stepping forward and slotting between his knees, gazing down at him reverently. “You okay with this?”

Louis caresses Harry’s cheek and he nods in response. “Mhmmmm… very.”

Harry reaches out and pushes Louis’ jumper and shirt above his belly button, not breaking their star as Louis holds it up with his free hand. He unbuckles Louis’ belt next, fingers shaky with the adrenaline coursing through his veins, and then undoes his button and flies, shucking his jeans down over his bum and thighs. The scent of Louis’ arousal fills the air and he glances down to find Louis hard in his briefs, cock thick and straining.

“Nrrghhhh…” Harry groans and leans forward, wrapping his lips around the head where the material is already damp, hands finding Louis’ hips.

Louis strips off his jumper and shirt on one motion, leaving him naked from the waist up and flings the clothes over to the other side of the room as Harry shoves his jeans down his ankles. Louis toes off his trainers and stomps on his jeans and socks until they too get kicked away, discarded.

Harry can’t wait any longer to get a proper taste, to feel the weight of him on his tongue. He dips his fingers under the elastic of Louis’ briefs and slides them off, cock slapping up under his chin before he ducks down and takes him into his mouth.

Louis gasps above him. “Oh fuck,  _ yeah _ ,” he murmurs, fingers threading into Harry’s hair and dislodging his headscarf, curls cascading in ringlets around his face. Harry looks up as he takes Louis further into his mouth. He isn’t long, but he’s fucking thick and Harry can already feel the corners of his mouth stretching deliciously from his girth. He lets the saliva pool under his tongue, triggered by the salty precome leaking from Louis’ cock, and then glides down a bit more, relishing in how the weight of it feels. He loves giving head, loves the sounds and tastes and the sense of power that he gets from giving pleasure to someone in this way.

He circles his tongue around the head and massages under the crown, eliciting more groans from above as Louis tightens his grip in Harry’s hair. Louis bucks forward slightly, either to test the waters or perhaps as a reflex. Regardless, Harry loves it, wants to have Louis trembling with need as he uses Harry’s mouth to get himself off.

Harry reaches around and kneads Louis’ ass cheeks firmly in his big hands, index and pointer fingers spreading him apart and teasing at his rim as he silently gives Louis to go ahead to fuck his face. Louis sucks in a sharp breath as his hips stutter and he shoves forward, hitting the back of Harry’s throat with the head of his cock. Harry gags slightly but breathes through it before swallowing around him, nose now buried in his coarse public hair. It’s nicely trimmed, Harry notes. Not too much, not at a manscaping level, but enough so that it’s a neat thatch.

Louis draws back slightly and then slides back in, the muscles of his cheeks clenching under Harry’s palms as he sets a slow but sure pace. Harry relaxes his jaw as much as he can and closes his eyes, revelling in the sensations of being filled by Louis.

“God, your mouth. Couldn’t take my eyes off it when you were singing,” Louis murmurs. “Wondered what it would feel like wrapped around me.”

Harry groans, sending vibrations through Louis’ dick making his hips stutter. His own dick is painfully hard now, pressing up against the constricting denim of his jeans, begging to be set free. He sucks hard, tongue working overtime to show Louis what he can do as the velvety skin of his shaft glides effortlessly in and out, spit dribbling down to his chin.

“Fuck, Harry. Not gonna last. So close,” Louis grunts out, body shuddering as he ups his pace, movements becoming erratic with each thrust. Harry just takes it, gladly, desperate to get Louis off so he can have his way with him and fuck him properly to his second orgasm.

Louis’ grip in Harry’s hair tightens, just on this side of too hard and Harry whines high in his throat. He edges his fingers closer to Louis’ rim, pulling apart his cheeks and grazing his fingers over the puckered skin.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it, right there,” Louis says, needy desperation underlying his words as he pushes his ass back into Harry’s hands, then forward again, hitting the back of his throat like he’s unsure which form of pleasure he wants more.

Harry’s presses at his hole, the tip of his finger dipping inside and that’s all it takes to send Louis careening over the edge. His body jolts with each spurt of come and Harry sucks hard, swallowing it down greedily not wanting to miss a single drop.

“Fucking  _ hell _ ,” Louis cries out above him, pulling on his hair harshly, the burn on his scalp nearly pushing Harry over the cliff himself, but he holds back, not wanting to come like this. He wants to be inside of Louis, needs to feel him, be wrapped in his walls, pulling him in.

Louis stills, releasing his vice-like grip on Harry’s hair. He opens his eyes, looking up as he rolls his tongue around Louis’ sensitive cock. Louis gazes down at him, an expression of awe on his flushed face, long hair falling into his eyes.

Louis pulls back, dick sliding out of Harry’s mouth with a pop as Harry licks his lips, savouring the last of the taste. Louis chuckles. “You should come with a fucking warning label. Looked all sweet and angelic up on that stage but really you’re the devil.”

Harry just smiles sweetly. ”Never judge a book by its cover,” he says smugly. It’s not the first time he’s been mistaken for a shy wallflower and while he may give out that aura with his bookish demeanour, in the bedroom he likes to let go and confound expectations.

Louis untangles his fingers and rests his hands on Harry’s shoulders, looking pointedly down at the bulge in Harry’s jeans. “So. What are we gonna do about that?”

Harry stands, cupping Louis’ face in his hands and diving in for a passionate kiss, letting Louis taste himself on his tongue. Louis groans into his mouth as he grabs at the hem of Harry’s jumper. Harry leans back and pulls it up and over his head, chucking it to the ground and surging forward again, capturing Louis’ lips, biting, sucking, devouring him just as he desires until it’s too much and his impatience takes over.

He steps back, letting the moment hang for a beat, eyes darting over Louis’ face, searching for the indication that Louis is on the same page. “What do you want, Lou?” Harry asks, the nickname coming easily.

Louis fixes him with a hungry stare. “Want you to fuck me.”

Harry’s lips curl into a devilish smile. “That… can definitely be arranged.”

Harry lifts Louis under the armpits and spins them around, chucking him unceremoniously on the bed earning an indignant squawk from the smaller man. “ _ Oi!  _ How very dare you,” Louis chides as he shuffles back up the bed, resting against the headboard. 

Harry honks out a laugh. “Shut up, you love it.”

“I’d love it more if you hurry up and get rid of those clothes. Wanna see you.” Louis crosses his legs at the ankles and folds his hands in his lap, displaying a picture of innocence which belies the current situation.

Harry is more than happy to comply and divests himself of his remaining clothing as Louis watches on, drinking him in appraisingly.

“Like what you see?” Harry asks seductively, hands on his waist, hip cocked as his dick hangs hard and long between his legs.

“Oh, I like. I like very much,” Louis replies, eyes wide and focused intently on Harry’s dick. “Want that in me… now.”

“Patience,” Harry says with a chuckle, earning a resulting eye roll from Louis as he huffs frustratedly. Harry heads to the bathroom, swaying his hips exaggeratedly, cock slapping on his thighs as he moves. He rifles through his shower bag until he finds the strip of condoms and lube he’d fortuitously packed, sending up a silent prayer for his over-hopeful libido from a few days ago.

He steps out of the bathroom and stops dead in his tracks, frozen on the spot at the sight he’s met with, like something ripped out of his fantasies. 

“Holy shit,” he says, unable to suck in enough air to speak any louder than a whisper.

Louis is face down on the bed, pillow propped under his hips, knees spread wide and hole glistening with spit as he teases at his rim. He looks over his shoulder as he hears Harry gasp. “Come on then,” he says, dipping a finger inside and Harry’s feet are suddenly propelling him forward without his instruction.

Harry chucks the lube and condoms on the bed and knees up, slotting himself between Louis’ legs and swatting his hand away. “God, are you even real?” He asks in awe of the beautiful and willing man before him. “Where the hell have you been all my life?”

“Waiting for you, apparently,” Louis says with a wink.

“Thank fuck for that,” Harry says with a sigh but then his brain screeches to a halt. “Wait. Is this… is this your first time?” Panic starts to settle in his bones. It’s not a big deal if it is, but still, he’d like to know. It might change his approach and he’s not opposed to taking this much slower if that’s what Louis needs.

Louis giggles. “No, you great dolt,” he says, the tension immediately slipping from Harry’s body. “Why? Is it yours?” Louis asks as he cranes his neck around, eyebrow quirked.

“Nah,” Harry says with a smirk. “That ship sailed a while back.”

Louis nods. “So we’re good? Two fully consenting adults with the time, place, and means to fuck each other’s brains out. Excellent.” Louis buries his face in the covers. “Get on with it then,” he says, voice muffled as he wiggles his ass at Harry suggestively.

“Bossy.” Harry gives him a playful slap on his cheek and the ensuing groan from Louis is something he is definitely going to want to explore further at a later date, assuming he gets another opportunity. He shoves that thought out of his mind, for now. Right at this moment he just wants to fuck Louis into the mattress until he’s boneless and sated and then wrap him in his arms until morning.

He grabs the lube and then thinks again, dropping it back on the covers and pulling Louis’ cheeks wide, ducking down and licking a long stripe over his hole.

Louis tenses briefly and then instantly relaxes into it. “Oh,  _ fuck _ , yeah.”

Harry laves his tongue over the sensitive skin, nipping and sucking and dipping into his tight heat as Louis writhes beneath him. After giving head, rimming is possibly Harry’s favourite thing to do and Louis’ ass is like no other he’s ever had the pleasure of exploring. He’s so responsive too, the sounds he’s making egging Harry on to go deeper, pull out every trick he knows and give it everything he’s got.

He buries his face in Louis’ ass and reaches blindly for the lube, flipping the cap and squeezing some out onto his fingers. Snaking one finger in beside his tongue, Louis’ thighs tremble and he pushes back seeking more. Harry obliges and slides a second finger alongside, scissoring him open as he fumbles around with his free hand to find the strip of condoms. He takes his mouth away as he adds a third finger, tearing the corner of the packet with his teeth and blowing out the tip in readiness.

Louis’ back is heaving and he turns his head, panting out laboured breaths, murmuring a constant stream of nonsense that sounds a lot like begging.

Harry rolls the condom on and lubes himself up, hissing at the first touch to his rock-hard dick. “Ready for me, baby?”

“Get. In. Me.”

Harry snorts out a laugh. “I take that as a yes,” he says as he shuffles forward on his knees, withdrawing his fingers and lining himself up.

“You can take…” Louis sucks in a lungful of air. “Take it however you want to, but if you’re not inside me in the next five seconds I’m gonna-“

Harry shuts him up by pushing forward and past Louis’ rim. “What was that?”

“Nrrrghhhh…” 

Harry shoves forward, another inch of his cock disappearing into Louis’ tight hole. “Sorry, I couldn’t make that out. Wanna try again?”

The string of curses that subsequently fall from Louis’ lips would be best described as gibberish. Harry watches him intently for any signs of discomfort but only finds a look of pure bliss on his face, the corner of his mouth curling up in a satisfied grin. 

Harry goes slowly but steadily, deeper and deeper until he finally bottoms out and still his hips waiting for Louis to adjust. Louis releases his white-knuckled grip on the sheets and reaches behind him, taking his ass-cheeks in his hands and spreading himself open causing Harry to gasp at Louis presenting himself so perfectly.

Louis opens his eyes and stares back at Harry over his shoulder. “Alright. Show time. Let’s see what you can do with that big swingin’ dick of yours.”

Harry chuckles and pulls back, just the tip of his cock remaining inside. He grips onto Louis’ hips, gaze not wavering from Louis’ as he slams back in, both men groaning in ecstasy. Louis is shunted slightly forward on the bed with the force of it, but Harry drags him back into position. He does it again and again, building a punishing rhythm, the sounds of skin slapping on skin, squelching lube and guttural moans filling the room. 

“Fuck, you’re so right, Lou. Feels so good,” Harry says as he thrusts inside, Louis’ walls sucking him in and massaging his aching cock.

Harry can feel the familiar pull in his gut and he’s not going to last much longer but he doubts that’s going to be an issue with the way Louis is bucking back to meet his every move, obscenities spilling from his mouth. 

“Harry. Harry, make me come. Fuck, wanna come,  _ please _ ,” Louis pleads and Harry would give him just about anything in the world at this point. He doubles his efforts, pistoning his hips as fast and hard as he can, reaching around and taking Louis cock in his hand. The angle is shit and he can’t do a good job of it with how mercilessly he’s fucking into him, but it’ll be enough, more than enough to push Louis over the edge and take Harry with him.

Louis’ whole body goes taut, strung like a rubber band ready to snap and then he let’s go, warm come spurting over Harry’s fist, hole clenching around his dick and a long whine falling from his mouth. It’s all too much for Harry and his orgasm slams into him, overwhelming his senses as he fucks into Louis to ride it out.

Louis’ hands fall away from his cheeks and thump onto the mattress as his hips slump into the pillow. Harry slows his thrusts, grinding more than moving in and out now, relishing in the sensations for as long as he can.

He pulls out and ties off the condom, chucking it over the edge of the bed and flops onto his back beside Louis. He’s out of breath, chest rising and falling as he comes down from his high. He turns and finds Louis’ face hidden behind his hair, just his nose and smirking mouth visible.

“Y’alright, Lou?” Harry ventures as he reaches over and brushes the hair away from his eyes.

Harry is presented with bright blue eyes and a smirk that quickly morphs into a yawn followed by a cute little giggle. “Sorry. Shit. I think you fucked the life out of me.”

Harry can’t help the smug smile that drifts over his face. “Glad you enjoyed it.”

“Oi, stop that.”

“What?” Harry asks innocently, although he suspects he’s not fooling Louis.

“You look awfully pleased with yourself.”

“Just happy I could be of service.”

“Hmmmm…. get this pillow out from under me, will you?”

Louis raises his hips and Harry drags it away, chucking the come soaked pillow onto the floor. It takes far more effort than he’d like to admit but his energy will likely need a while to recharge. He drags the covers up and over them both and Louis shifts, slotting himself into Harry’s side and snuggling into his chest.

Harry wraps his arm around him and strokes down Louis’ sweat-damp back. “Tired?”

“Exhausted.”

“You wanna crash here or do I need to keep you awake so you go back to your room?”

“Here. Stay. You’re warm. Plus, I don’t think my legs will be in working order for quite some time.”

“Don’t want to waddle back to the lads?”

“Nope. That okay if I stay?”

“Yeah. You’d have put up a pretty decent fight to get me to let you leave anyways,” Harry says as he pulls Louis in tighter and places a kiss to the top of his head.

Louis bites Harry’s pec playfully. “Gonna hold me hostage, eh?” He lifts his head and gazes up into Harry’s eyes. 

Harry nods and leans down for a chaste kiss before Louis settles himself back on Harry’s chest.

“You leaving in the morning?”

“Mmmmm… checkout is late though, not until eleven. Should be good for another round before I go if you’re up for it?”

“Definitely,” Harry says and his heart clenches, suddenly overcome with a feeling of loss even though Louis is still in laying his arms. As he drifts off to sleep he realises that he doesn’t want just one more round with Louis. He wants more, so much more. 

The sun streams through the open curtains as Harry squints his eyes open, arms full with a beautiful, sleeping boy. He lifts his head and looks over Louis’ shoulder to check the time. It’s still relatively early, just gone nine, so Harry nuzzles back into Louis’ neck, breathing him in while he still can.

Louis had woken in the night to go to the bathroom and then decided he was ready for round two. He’d proceeded to ride Harry into oblivion like a man possessed and Harry had decided that  _ that _ was absolutely his new favourite thing and something he wanted to experience again and again. Which leads him to his next conundrum. What happens now?

Harry knows he wants to see Louis again, wants to be with him and he truly hopes Louis feels the same. They live close enough to make it work long-distance for the next few months until Harry starts at Louis’ college but he still needs to broach the subject.

As if reading his mind, Louis stirs in his embrace, pushing himself back into Harry’s chest and sighing happily. “Morning, big guy.”

“Morning, Lou.”

“Is that a dick in my crack?”

“It is. Sorry. My dick seems to have a one-track mind but I was wondering… Do you think we could, like-“

“Talk?” Louis finishes for him as he rolls over, pillow creases still present on his gorgeous face as he gazes at Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry says and lets out a sigh. “Is that alright? I know it’s not particularly sexy.”

Louis shakes his head. “Nah, it’s  _ very _ sexy. Was actually gonna suggest it if you hadn’t.”

“Yeah? Okay, cool. Let me just… uhm… Just need to pee and brush my teeth.”

“Same. You go first though.”

Harry climbs out of bed and pads into the bathroom. Splashing some water on his face after he relieves himself and then deals with his rank morning breath. Louis comes in as he’s finishing up and Harry leaves him to sort himself out, offering his toothbrush for Louis to use.

They crawl back under the covers, lying side by side facing each other, hands pillowed under their heads. “You want me to go first?” Harry asks and Louis nods.

“That okay?”

“Yeah. Uhm… so last night was amazing. Like off the charts good,” he starts, trying to find the right words to convey what he’s feeling. “I’ve never had a connection with someone like this before.”

“Me too.”

“And I’d really like it to not end here. I think we could work really well together,” Harry says, hesitating before deciding to just go all-in. “I really like you, Lou. A lot. And I’d like to keep seeing you.”

Louis smiles, big and broad and leans in for a minty-fresh kiss. Harry goes easily, letting their lips confirm what they’re both feeling. Louis pulls back. “For the record. I really like you too and I definitely want to keep seeing you.”

“Oh, thank god,” Harry says on a long exhale, resting their foreheads together, and sliding his hand up and over Louis’ waist, pulling him in closer.

They spend the next hour or so talking it all out like proper grown-ups and nutting out the details over room service breakfast. By the time Louis has to get ready to leave they have a plan for the next few months where they’ll be managing long-distance, each other’s numbers in their phones, and a weekend set aside for their next rendezvous; a little B&B halfway between their homes tucked away in the countryside. It’s not going to be easy, but they’re committed to making it work and that’s all they can do.

Louis opens the door and turns as he steps over the threshold. Harry leans forward, propping the door open with his foot and grabs Louis’ hand pulling him back in for another kiss. It’s soft, but sure, and already familiar. Louis is just so lovely and fucking sexy as all hell. He can’t believe he’ll have to wait a whole month until he sees him again; it’s going to be absolute torture.

“Well. Will you look at that,” a familiar voice with an Irish lilt says from down the corridor, startling them apart. They both glance over and Harry sees the emcee from the party sauntering toward them, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

“Morning,” Louis says and Harry smiles and nods.

The emcee passes by them with a knowing glance. “Told you someday you’d thank me for putting you two together,” he says smugly. “Looks like that day is today.”

Harry and Louis look back at each other, smirks on full display as they both take deep breaths. “Thank you!” They shout in unison, erupting into fits of laughter. As their breathing calms down Louis frowns and turns toward the man beating a path away from them. 

“Hey!” Louis shouts. “We never got your name.”

The man spins on his heel, walking backwards with his devilish grin still very much in place. “Name’s Niall,” he says with a wink. “Enjoy the next seventy or so years together.” And with a wave, he rounds the corner and disappears out of sight.

Harry turns back to look at Louis with a quirk of his brow. “Seventy years?” 

Louis just smiles back at him. “Sounds pretty good to me.”

Harry pulls Louis in for another kiss because he can, because he can’t bear to let him go just yet, and because even though this might be the start of something new, it definitely feels so right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, a kudos or comment or both would be lovely xx
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/625348204368723969/feels-so-right-by-jacaranda-bloom-written-for-the) that would be lovely!
> 
> PS If you'd like to be notified when I post other stories, you can subscribe [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/).


End file.
